Hostage
by North of the North
Summary: Harry Potter is a Healer and was kidnapped not just for his fame, as the international crime gang hadn't recognized him with his glamour on, but for the red cross of the elite medical school he wore on his healer robes during Healer training at a monks temple and shouting had started outside while he was exploring the area on their evening after supper break.


**Hostage 16 July 18**

 **This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction ever, so please give me hints if this isn't up to par!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, do not own the Harry Potter idea in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Summary: Harry Potter is a Healer and was kidnapped not just for his fame, as the international crime gang hadn't recognized him with his glamour on, but for the red cross of the elite medical school he wore on his healer robes during Healer training at a monks temple and shouting had started outside while he was exploring the area on their evening after supper break.

When you are trained as an emergency medical responder and as you take further training, in the event that someone needs medical attention in a hostage situation…your first priority is not to become a hostage yourself. No one really ever explained to me what to do if I was the hostage myself though. Or what to do if I was taken hostage to deal with the injuries of my kidnappers.

When you are the bloody Boy Who Lived and everyone can recognize and bug you, even years after defeating Voldemort, it is just a simple step to wearing a glamour every day to conceal your features. It truly does make dealing with the hordes of fans so much easier when everyone thinks that the Boy Who Lived had simply vanished off the face of the earth, and anyone who happened to see a random male person visiting the Weasley's Burrow or other possible places that the Boy Who Lived may want to go to always seemed to, somehow, forget about their previous day, shrug about it and move on with their glorious day without questioning the symptoms of someone who has been obliviated.

It's not like obliviating someone was illegal after all, and thank Merlin for that.

Back to the present situation where Merlin was most definitely NOT being thanked by a Mr. Harry Potter, who was not having a very good day.

It was supposed to have been a simple day. It truly was.

Against all expectations, especially for the Boy Who Lived who cost himself the shield he'd put up around himself which shattered from the barrage of curses aimed his way during his momentary hesitation when he looked up and none other than Draco Malfoy was leading the auror special forces patrol that had just come charging out of invisibility and started dealing out curses and jinxes left, right, and centre into the kidnappers who'd taken him.

Of course, the leader of the group just had to growl out his command to "take the Healer and make sure he can't say where we're going," leading to a ring of curses headed straight for him.

He could really only choose one option and tried to erect his shield, but stronger, back around him…and failed to catch the first curse that finally shredded his Glamour. That final drain to his magic after keeping it up all day without his normal rest time to recharge it left him wide open for the slashing curse that had come in at the same time as the magic canceling curse that had taken down his Glamour, leaving his vision blackening as he saw Draco turn around and stare in shock at the features now visible and marking him as The Boy Who Lived, scar and all.

He tried, he really did, to point out the person behind Draco brandishing their wand, but he couldn't. He was already on the ground himself and was feeling funny, still awake but unable to move. So, not only a slashing curse to give him the cut across his chest but also an immobilizing one too, eh?

He couldn't turn his head and wondered if Draco had been hit. All he could hear was a ringing in his ears, no sounds of battle and no other way to tell what had happened.

Until he felt someone roughly grab his arm and the familiar pull of a portkey behind his navel.

* * *

 **Interested**?

Pleas **e review! It lets me know what to fix.**

 **HUGS and WUVS**

 **North of the North**


End file.
